Just Some Letters
by Tragedy-of-Sins
Summary: Harry Potter after ten years of being a recluse and barely any contact from the wizarding world and his friends has now started writing letters to those he left behind. Warnings: Slash, slight mpreg, semi OOC, other things im most likely forgetting.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I guess it's rather pointless to say it's been awhile, sense it's a bit obvious and all. I mean ten years is an awful long time to go without seeing ones best friends. Though I doubt that you two would still say that about me. After all you must have moved on made other friends. I hope you haven't worried about me too much over the years, I tried to send letters as often as possible, but as you know there weren't many times that I actually did. You might be wondering why I'm writing now, after a three-year gap between the last letter that I wrote you. The thing is that the other day I was in the wizarding community in my part of the world and who should I happen to run into, but none other than Draco Malfoy. It took him a moment to realize who I was, what with all the changes that I've done to myself. No glasses, my hair is to my shoulders now and only semi manageable. I'm also a bit taller and I've gained some weight, not that I'm fat or anything, just so that I won't disappear if I turn sideways.

At first we just traded insults at each other before we ended up laughing at how stupid we were being. It had been ten years since we had seen each other, shouldn't we have grown out of our school hood rivalry? We both came to the conclusion that we were being childish on the matter and decided to have lunch together. Just to catch up on everything. When I asked about the two of you, he said that he didn't associate with much of anybody, but those in business. Apparently he's taken over his father's company and is doing a lot of traveling. He doesn't stay in one place for too long, kind of like me. He's grown up a lot sense the ferret that we knew in school and the man that we knew during the war.

Any ways to get to the point is that, Draco and I have, well we sort of bonded. I don't mean the friendship sort of thing, where we _bonded _over a cup of tea. I mean we went and got married sort of thing. It was rather a spur of the moment sort of thing really. I don't love him, but I like him a lot. We work well together. He's not looking to settle down right now and I'm still trying to be just me and live in the moment and not just the famous boy that everybody knew when I was younger. I'm going to travel with Draco for a while. I don't know if our bonding will last, or if it'll grow into love, but I hope it's the latter of the two.

I know you're probably shocked, to say the least on the matter. And Ron, Yes I did bond with the 'ferret', No I don't regret it, and no I'm not under any spell. I'm happy and you should be too. I hope you're not too disappointed in me and if you are I won't hold it against you. I don't seem to be all that good of a friend lately.

Now that I've bored you with my life story during these last few paragraphs tell me what's happened over the last couple of years. Yes, if you do write to me the letter will get through. The other ones that you've tried to send would have failed because of a spell that I used so that I couldn't be found. Right now I'm ready to be found, maybe not to meet in person, but just an occasional letter or two. Well I can't really think of any more to say and Draco is calling me back to bed and telling me to turn the bloody lights off. He's still very much a git sometimes, you know. Write soon.

**Harry Potter-Malfoy**

AN: Well don't know what to say really. Just review tell me what you think you know stuff like that. I'm not really good at editing, everything normally just seems find to me and then a few weeks later I come back and read it and I'm like how did I miss that mistake, its so obvious. So ya feel free to tell me all about my mistakes, I love laughing at myself and my stupidy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the wonderfull Harry Potter world.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley,

I'm glad your letter have found me, I was afraid that with the weather that the owl wouldn't make it. It's good to hear that you both finally admitted to being absolutely and desperately in love with each other. It took you two long enough. I remember seeing the two of you at school, always arguing. The whole school knew that the two of you would get together, you two seemed to be the only ones that didn't know. I found it kind of funny when I think about it, but back then I sure found it annoying. I think there were a couple of times I thought, you guys should just shut up and get a room.

Three daughters and no sons, wow Ron that must have been a family record. I hear that none of your brothers have any boys either. Do you think that all of you will only have girls and there will be only one boy among the bunch? That would be pretty funny. Draco was laughing his head off when he heard this. He said and I quote 'Good then maybe the Weasley name will finally die out.' I smacked him upside the head for that.

Hermione congratulations on the job in the Ministry. I got a letter from Remus a couple of weeks back telling me of all the things that you've accomplished and how finding a job has become a lot easier for werewolves. Do you still talk to him? I heard that he and Snape are being civil to each other, which must be a first. Probably the first time that Snape has ever been civil. I haven't seen either of them in a couple of years. Draco keep's in contact with Snape though, and I've gotten more than enough update on the man than I really needed to know.

So Ron I heard you were job hopping for a long time. First as a reserve for some quidditch team, then something in the Ministry, working with the twins, then trying to work with Bill, and then something else that had to do with Hogsmeade. What are you doing now? I didn't think that Hermione would let you continue doing that for too long before she started telling you to find something permanent to do.

Draco says that we'll be in the UK in a month, so do you think we could get together? You know just the three of us like it use to be. That would be pretty fun and then you can yell at me in person instead of sending that Howler you were thinking about sending if I responded to your letter. You know you would have so much more fun if you did it in person.

Did I tell you I got a new pet? It's a snake nothing too dangerous, Draco doesn't like it in the same room as him. He absolutely refuses to allow it to come into the bedroom. I just think he's being a baby. I mean it's harmless…well almost. She said her name is Okeaum. She gives me somebody to talk to when I'm bored or when Draco isn't around. She's a great companion. I don't want to get another owl. After Hedwig, it just doesn't seem right.

At some point in this letter I bet you thought that I was going to put down how fine I am as you guys asked a thousand times on whether or not I was ok. Then again you also called me crazy for getting involved with Draco. I am for the most part fine. I've recently seemed to have caught the flu or something. The weather and I just don't seem to agree with each other. Draco wants me to go see a Healer before I get him sick. I know he shows concern so well. I have an appointment tomorrow. I only did it to get him to shut up; he even threatened to have me sleep on the couch if I didn't. No I am not crazy for being with him; I'm just being me and getting into all sorts of trouble. Write to me soon.

**Harry Potter-Malfoy**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I have decided to leave Draco. No this is not a rash choice or a spur of the moment thing. I have come to this conclusion after several days of thinking. Afterwards I did a bit of research and then I got sick for a bit, it was a rather scary piece of research that I'll keep to myself at the moment. Hermione I have no doubt that once I tell you that you will go off and research it yourself and then tell Ron. Ron you will understand my sickness to the matter much better then Hermione can as she was made for this kind of thing, unlike me.

Even though I was not made for this I have decided to go through with it. I might be alone in the matter, but that's ok. I never did think that Draco ever wanted it any ways. He was never the type for silly sentiments and letting emotions get in the way. I wonder if it was only lust that drove him to marry me, but then I think it really doesn't matter what drove him, because in the end I did the exact same thing. I'm very tired right now and I find it hard to hold the quill up to finish writing this. However, I fear that if I don't tell you of my plans to leave Draco then I will back down and end up doing anything he asks. I don't want to become that kind of person that can no longer defend themselves and lose who they were at the beginning.

I guess I might be confusing you guys right now with my rant about things and none of it really making sense.I can't explain right now, maybe later, in my next letter. Yes, there will be a next letter, just because I am now leaving the man that made me want to start writing to you guys doesn't mean that I'll stop.

I have to go now, Draco as just arrived in the hotel room and he's calling for me. I have to tell him before I lose what little nerve that I have. That little nerve as made me sent my letters to you and I hope that it will get me through the next hour, day, month, year, for however long. Write soon, I might not be in the same place, which is usual, but it might take a little longer for an owl to find me.

**Harry Potter-Malfoy (Soon to be just Potter, just Harry Potter)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Draco didn't react the way that I expected him to. When I told him, at first all he did was stare at me. That was pretty strange to begin with, because I would have expected him to make some sort of noise even if it was only sputtering or something that wasn't silence. Then he asked if I was sure. I told him that I was and that I had even went to the local hospital. He just was silent; I didn't really know what to do. I had thought that he would get mad and demand that I get rid of it, or something like that. But he didn't. I don't know if it's because it hadn't hit him yet or if he really just had nothing to say.

That wasn't even the strangest thing. After I had finished telling him this he got up from the couch and walked into our bedroom. I thought that he was going to start packing his bags and leave, but he just went to the desk and started writing on some parchment. He didn't write much just a paragraph or so before he rolled it up and set it aside. He then started the process all over again. He did this several times before he put down his quill.

I asked him what he was doing, he said that he was making arrangements. I of course asked arrangements for what. I thought that he was going to send me away somewhere. He said that he was writing his job telling them that he needed a permanent location for awhile. He was also writing his lawyers about changing his will. A couple of other things too, most likely but he didn't say anything about them. When I asked him why he was doing this, he gave me the usual Malfoy smirk and adopted that superior then thou attitude and said 'There is no way in hell I'm traveling with a wailing brat'. He left after that to go find a couple of owls. I don't think I have ever been happier when I heard that, even if he was being a prat and calling our kid names and he/she hasn't even been born yet.

Hermione if you could send me any useful books on the matter I would be very grateful. I mean I have read some, but I'd prefer to see which ones that you think would be more helpful. Any ways I'll write again soon. I know you two must be dying of curiosity about what Draco will do next or that could just be me. You might be interested in where we're staying so you can maybe visit, who knows when they next time will stay in one place for a long period of time.

**Harry Potter-Malfoy**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Draco won the bet and he won't shut up about it. You remember when you came to visit and I told you about how Draco and I had bet on whether or not it was going to be a boy or a girl. Well he won; I can't believe it I was so sure I was right. Now he's bragging about how it was all his doing like I wasn't even involved. The stupid prat. Anyway we're coming back to London now that the baby is born. I still can't believe that he made us come all the way out to his country house just for the birth. I mean it would have been so much better if I had been with an actual healer and not one of these mid-wife people. I swear it was luck that Raven was born without any complications. As you can see as the bet called for Draco got to name the baby. Lucky me he respected my wishes enough not to name him after his own father. No matter what Lucius did for our side during the war, I still dislike the man and I absolutely refuse to name any child of mine after a man that I hated so much.

Also as part of the bet he got to choose the Godfather and its Blaise Zabini. Do you remember him from school? I barely could he was the oddball of Slytherin or maybe not, that house was confusing. He was always in the background of things and I didn't really notice him, than again Draco liked to be the center of attention back then, and now. Apparently he and Draco have remained best friends over the years even though they went separate ways. I never thought to ask about all the letters Draco was always writing I just assumed that they were for work, but he told me that at least half of them were for Blaise.

Anyway I'm sorry Ron I wanted you to be the Godfather, but I guess it'll have to wait till the next kid, if we decide to have one that is. Though Hermione I would love it if you would be Raven's Godmother. Write back immediately on what your answer is. The ceremony is in two weeks and I want you both to be able to attend. So if the date isn't convenient I'll get Draco to change it.

I know you must be dying to see what the new Malfoy looks like, but I think I'll just let you wait and see in person. That way it'll guarantee that you come and visit. Though I know you two would do so even without that incentive. Still now you have even more of a reason to come and see us.

**Harry Potter-Malfoy**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I was so happy to see you guys. Congratulations on the new Weasley-Granger baby. She looks adorable. Maybe she and Raven can have a play date sometime next month when we're in London? I can't believe you waited this long to tell me about her. After all she's what six months old and we've been conversing through letters ever since Raven was born three years ago. I mean I told you when Draco and I were going to have another baby. I would have thought that you would have done the same. Am I the only one that thinks that we're friend?

Well unlike last time we decided to find out what the sex of the baby was early. I am pleased to announce that we are going to be having another boy. Draco can't stop talking about it. He's been sending nonstop letters to Blaise bragging about how he's going to have two boys, while Blaise as none. It doesn't seem to matter how many times I point out to him that Blaise isn't married or even ready to have children so there really isn't any point in showing off. He just says that that's Blaise's problem, not his. He's not very sensible. I can't believe that we've been married for four and a half years now, I think. I remember writing to you on how I did it on the spur of the moment and that I really didn't think that it would last. Now look at us we're still married, have one kid, another on the way, we're still sane, and above all we are both still alive.

Ron how is Ginny? I hear she recently got married, though I was sure that she had gotten married two years ago, and a year after she had gotten out of Hogwarts? Has she been married more than once? If so, wow. I didn't really expect Ginny to get married more than once, that was more something that I would have expected of one of the twins. Though from what I've heard Fred married Katie Bell and they have a daughter. George I heard he was married Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw in our year and that they were expecting their first child. Are any of these things true? My information as all come from Draco; who had heard it from Blaise; who had heard it from Pansy, a very avid gossiper or so Draco tells me.

Any ways I have to go, Raven has a tutor to go see right now and then I have some meeting or such to go to at one. I'm not really sure about that last thing, but I'm positive that I have something to do around that time. So don't forget to write to me.

**Harry Potter-Malfoy**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Did you guys get my last letter? You haven't responded and it's been almost two months. I know you must be busy, but maybe you can write telling me how busy you are and can't really write right now. That was a weird sentence, but I'm going to ignore that fact and continue on. Don't want to have to scratch it out and have the letter look messy. Never used to care much about that kind of thing, I blame Draco for that. Then again I blame everything on Draco. But then what are husbands for but to place the blame on.

Guess what we're going to Italy next week. Why might you ask? Blaise Zabini finally found a woman crazy enough to marry him. Amazing isn't it? I thought so too. He's such a womanizer that I found it hard to believe when Draco told me about it. He said that Blaise had asked him to be the best man and for Raven to be the ring boy. I thought he was a bit young for it, only being four, but Draco said he would be fine. Raven is really looking forward to it. Vul is a bit young to be in any part of the ceremony and I'm more concerned about him starting to cry right in the middle of everything and causing a big fuss. I'm sure Blaise wouldn't mind but who knows about his bride.

Speaking of Vul, I cannot believe Draco gave him such a name. If I had been conscious at the time I would never have agreed to such a ridiculous name. I don't care if it's part of stupid family traditions. We didn't follow that with Raven. Draco responded to this with Raven was going to be the Potter heir and Vul was to be the Malfoy's. Vulpecula is no name for a child and I fear the day he goes to Hogwarts and the children start laughing at him. I refuse to call him by that name and use only Vul, Draco only calls him by his full name. I think we might have a very messed up child. Hopefully Raven will stay sane despite having Draco and I as parents.

So maybe I can get Blaise to invite the two of you to the wedding so that we can hang out. It would give me somebody else to talk to as I won't know anybody there besides Draco and Blaise. Draco will still be with me for the most part, at least until he and Blaise get drunk and start singing out random songs. Then start dancing, probably lose a few articles of clothing along the way, you know the usual. It would be great if I had somebody to laugh with when they start doing all these things. Write back real soon and tell me if you can make it. I've included a picture of Raven and Vul as well. Send me one of your girls it's been ages since I've seen them, I'm sure they've grown a ton since then.

**Harry Potter-Malfoy**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I cannot believe that Blaise as married this horrible, conniving, scheming, little bimbo of a woman. Of all the people in the world he could have married he went out and chose the worst of the worst. Every time she opens her mouth it's either to complain or say something vulgar. I think she might be after Blaise's money, but they signed a pre-nuptial agreement and she doesn't get much of anything if they divorce. Plus I don't know if she knows this or not, but Blaise told Draco that he wasn't changing his will. That upon his death most of his property and money would be going to his god children. That only a small amount like 5% would go to any wife that he may have at the time. That 5% is still a lot, but from the way Clarise, that's her name, goes about shopping and spending I wouldn't be surprised if she could spend that amount in a week. I couldn't spend more of ten minutes in her company without being incredibly rude. Draco as even gone so far as to tell me that he wanted me to stay away from her after the last time I was with her. I said something horrible about her, I don't regret it, and it doesn't need to be repeated, so let's just leave it at that.

Despite the bride, the wedding went off beautifully, well the first half that I saw. Vul had gotten cranky half way through. I didn't' really think he would make it that long so the nanny was waiting at the hotel that we had rented. I had trouble leaving him so I just stayed for a bit talking to the nanny. I only left when Draco showed up with Raven and said that the wedding was over and it was time for the reception. I was a bit disappointed to have missed Blaise saying the big 'I do', but it couldn't be helped. Later just like I had predicted Blaise and Draco got drunk and started dancing and singing. It was the funniest thing ever, you guys should have seen it, it was wonderful. It was kind of bitter sweet I guess that George and Terry's baby being born the same day as Blaise's wedding. I understand though if I were you guys I wouldn't have wanted to miss that big event either.

Thanks for the pictures of the girls; they're still as beautiful as ever. I put in a few of the wedding and the boys in their little dress robes. Write soon and set a date that we can get together, I miss you guys. Being with all Draco's snobby, annoying friends it's just not the same and their not any sort of fun not like you guys. I sometimes wonder how Draco can stand them, that is until I realize how similar they are. I have to go Vul is starting to become fussy again, just like Draco really in temperament. He demands that everything be done when he wants them done and if they don't go his way he throws a big fuss. I guess I'm being a bit mean about Draco right now, but we just had a fight and I want to be childish for a few seconds. Hope you guys are well. See you guys soon.

**Harry Potter-Malfoy**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Ron and Hermione,

There is trouble in paradise. Not for Draco and I, but for Blaise and that creature that he married. I can't say that I am not pleased with that development, as I have made my dislike of her very apparent. I think Blaise is finally just bored of her and ready to move onto somebody more interesting. I don't claim of course to know all that is going on; Draco has been very silent on the matter as of late. Which is rather particular he normally likes to gossip. I would not be surprised if the two of them are divorced by the end of the month.

On another note Raven caught some sort of cold from a play date that I sent him on the other day and now Draco is having a fit on Raven hanging out with other children. He is of the mindset that we should find some children of Raven's status for him to hang out with. I told him that we could always move back to London and he would have your girls to play with. He sneered at that and changed the subject. I must admit that I am getting rather tired of moving around all the time. I would much rather settle down somewhere and give the boys a more normal childhood. Vul has started talking recently, though I'm not sure how pleased I am with it. He sounds too much like Draco for my liking. I'm going to have to do something about that, having one Draco is enough for me.

I saw Charlie the other day when the boys and I were out shopping. He was with a pretty red head by the name of Rowan Fairchild. Have you heard of her? She works with Charlie in handling dragons, though I wouldn't have guessed it with her slight build, but she's just about as tall as Charlie. She seemed rather nice, and the boys liked her. They didn't seem to like Charlie very much, which was rather odd.

Isn't Rose going to Hogwarts this year? I can't believe that you two have a daughter old enough to be going to school. Doesn't that make you guys feel old? I certainly feel ancient especially after a day of running after Raven. I think I'll send her a gift on getting into Gryffindor or will it be Ravenclaw? Tell me what she would like. I might right a long detailed letter about what her parents were like in school, wouldn't that be fun. Isn't Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter in school already? I can't remember how old she is or if there are any more Weasley's that grace the grounds of Hogwarts. Raven is already saying how he can't wait to go to school. He's been begging Draco and I for a wand for the past month. He's taken to stealing ours whenever we're not looking. I'm thinking of putting some sort of jinx on it to prevent him from doing so anymore. I'd rather him sting a little now and learn his lesson rather than do something really dangerous if he gets a hold of it. What did you guys do to prevent your girls from taking your wands?

**Harry Potter-Malfoy**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Ron and Hermione,

A Hufflepuff indeed. I would never have guessed the daughter of the two of you would get into that house. Especially if she has inherited her father's temper. You two must be so proud of her. I got an extremely long letter from Rose myself the other day telling me how excited she was about her new house and all her new friends. She has invited me to come visit her and to see her in her new robes, because they are so pretty. I'm not sure if she is talking about the uniform or if you guys had gotten her some for going to Hogwarts. In any case she did say that she liked the necklace that Draco picked out for her. I had a rather hard time trying to find something that she might like, so Draco said that he would help me. It was rather pretty and I'm glad that she liked. I hope you're other girls don't feel left out, I'll be sure to have Draco pick out something for each of them when they go to Hogwarts.

Speaking of visiting, I think we might be able to spring by sometime in October. Though Hermione I know you really wanted to come visit us while we were in Italy, we've unfortunately had to move on rather quickly and into another country. Draco doesn't want to talk about and even if he did, I don't think I'd be allowed to give the details. In any case I don't think that we'll be allowed back for a good long time. On the positive side of things I'm using this to try and convince Draco that moving back to the U.K would be an excellent idea. So far he has been steadily refusing, but more and more reasons keep coming up that make it all the more appealing.

One of which is I think I want to have another child and would rather have it in a stable environment. Having both Raven and Vul as we travel was not pleasant. I know we rented out a house for a bit after each was born, but it's just not the same as having your very own place to live. Also Raven is getting a bit older and he needs more children to hang out with than the random children of the people that Draco works with. I'd like for him to do normal children things and not just run around whatever penthouse suite we are staying at. I wanted my children to have a different childhood than my own, but I don't think this was what I had in mind.

It's good that you guys had heard of Rowan or else I would have felt bad about ruining Charlie's privacy. I agree she is rather nice, but since I don't know Penelope I can't say if she is nicer than her or not. It's good to hear that Percy settled down with such a nice girl that could put up with his mannerisms. They have two daughters, right? I'm still waiting to hear about the first Weasley boy. Have the two of you thought about having any more children?

Not meaning to change the subject but Ron I just got a copy of last week's Daily Prophet and how in the name of Merlin did you get into the Falmouth Falcon's head coach's office? Why would you punch him for that matter? I am tempted to apparate over and hear the story in person, if I didn't have Vul I might have. Write soon or my curiosity may get the best of me and I'll ask Draco and you know he'll tell me all sorts of lies about you Ron.

**Harry Potter-Malfoy**

* * *

**AN: **I never actually intended to write Ron and Hermione's responce. What I try to do is give the impression that Harry is responding to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Ron and Hermione,

That was the most outrageous story that I've ever heard of. I'm sure Hermione did not appreciate you defending her honor in that way, Ron. I agree though he definitely deserved that and much more. In fact don't be a little surprised if you see in the papers in the next few days about the Captain of the Falmouth Falcons stepping down.

I was able to stop by Hogwarts the other day. It sure brought back memories of class, you guys, and the entire Great Hall staring at me. Ah those were the days. I didn't have the boys with me, so McGonagall managed to talk me into being a speaker in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Rose was really excited and helped convince me to stay and do so. I think she liked the attention that she got from everybody for calling me Uncle Harry. If it made Rose happy than I guess the torture of sitting through first year's questions was worth it. I also saw Victoire, she is looking more and more like her Mother. It makes me want to curse some of the eyes off of the boys at this school.

I just got the invitation to go to Charlie's wedding and am looking forward to going. I think I might even get Draco to come along with me. Ron your Mum must be so happy, hasn't she been complaining about Charlie being single forever? Then again it seems like she would also be happy that Ginny's third marriage seems to be sticking. I got a letter from Ginny the other day telling me how happy she is that Charlie is getting married, just so it would get your Mum off of her about having children.

While we're in town, I was thinking about looking around for a place to live, heard of anything interesting. I'm sure that if I find a place good enough, Draco will finally cave. There is always Malfoy Manor, which Draco's Mum as offered for us to stay in, but I don't think that I could. Neither Draco nor I have very fond memories there. I'd rather find a place for us to make some new memories of our own. I must admit that I have been using Raven to convince Draco of the move. I keep telling him all about London, Diagon Alley and all the wizarding children he could play with. So in turn Raven keeps bothering Draco about it, which makes Vul join in. He won't be able to resist their cute pleas for long. At least that's the plan anyway.

Also I have an update on the whole Blaise and creature situation. I am happy…Draco wants me to say unfortunate, but we all know that would be a lie, to announce that the two of them are getting a divorce. They're going to trial apparently though because creature is claiming that Blaise was cheating on her. I have to admit I wouldn't be surprised if he was, but I doubt that she remained faithful either. That should be fun to watch, I'm sure. Anyways I have to go I have an appointment to keep.

**Harry Potter-Malfoy**


End file.
